


The scenic route can be the best route

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental stop over, a surprise, and a moment of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scenic route can be the best route

"Come on, you two, it's just a little bit further," the Doctor proclaimed as he ran around the next bend in the cavern.

Charley and C'rizz looked at each other and with matching sighs followed the Doctor. They'd been running through the caves for a half hour now, ever since the Doctor had figured out where they were and took off. He had refused to answer any of their question, just handed them a torch each and ran out of the TARDIS telling them they need to hurry or they'd miss it.

When they'd pressed the issue, he'd just said that they'd love it and to stop dawdling. Considering some of the other things he had said that about, neither of them were quite so certain. The Doctor's enthusiasm hadn't wanned in the face of their skepticism though, despite getting lost twice already.

They finally caught up to him at what looked to be the opening to the caves. "Daylight," Charley cried happily as she turned off her torch. "I was beginning to think I'd never see it again."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't have left you trapped inside a mountain." The Doctor managed to look slightly offended by the suggestion.

Instead of replying, Charley walked past him and out of the cave. She gasped in delight and ran back to pull C'rizz out of the cave with her.

"Oh, my." C'rizz was at a loss for words as well. They stood on a ledge on the side of the mountain they'd landed in. It was impossible to tell how far up the mountain they were as clouds obscured the view below them. All around them, the tops of what appeared to be hundreds of mountains poked through the clouds. One sun was setting to their right as another one was rising a bit to their left. The light reflected off of the clouds, turning them a million different colors all blending together into the distance.

“This is fabled mountain range--” The Doctor began to explain before Charley covered his mouth with her hand.

“Explain it to us later, Doctor. Right now let's just enjoy the sunset,” C'rizz said, looking over at them. “And sunrise.” Silently, they sat on the ledge watching the suns rise and set.


End file.
